


drop-in marine with the whitebeards

by pepperfell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dimension Travel, OC, Swearing, just inappropriate jokes sometimes, no lemon/smut/any kind of sexual serious action, whitebeards are persistant little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfell/pseuds/pepperfell
Summary: Hiro falls into one piece, becomes a marine and after a year, indirectly quits after helping a member of a yonko crew. Now, all he had to do was get rid of said crew.
Relationships: nope
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. A pitiful and knowledgeable marine

WARNING!! 

**<** <swearing and could be offensive to some people>

One piece and everything here belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Only Hiro Nanamiya is my own OC.

*Really random updates **>  
  
**

Chapter 1 - A pitiful and knowledgeable marine

Hiro was ticked off. He aggressively scraped his mop everywhere on the floor, creating more marks then removing. Almost a year ago, he’d be able to tell you he was fresh out of university and job-looking in Japan. Apparently, fate had other plans. He can’t even tell you the full story. _‘Once upon a time, I fell asleep. I woke up here.’_ he slammed the mop into the ground, creating a bang and a tainted splash of water all over his shoes. He earned a disapproving gaze of someone who passed.‘ _The end.’  
  
_He’d been somehow transported into the just _fantastic,_ and utterly _stunning_ world of the not. _At. all. Dangerous. One piece_.  
  
Sure, Hiro liked the series before he ‘died’, but that was on the sidelines. He sure as hell didn’t appreciate getting up close and personal with this huge fiasco. But, something about it didn't really irk him as much as he wanted it to.  
  
  
Honestly, Hiro wasn’t sure whether or not he died. All he remembers is finally finishing the dressrosa arc and knocking out at 4am. Then he woke up here. 

  
Although he wasn’t exactly expecting it, he didn’t mind too much at first. He didn’t have any family, he cut ties with them as soon as he was able to move out and was jobless, living off the last of his salary.   
  


If anything, he should be grateful, crying in joy. But he _wasn’t._   
  


Now, he was stuck here as a marine. Justify this, cover that, he disliked it, but it was the way things worked. Hiro engaged in a fight a few days ago. punched and scowled at one of the strongest trainees here and had gotten into a tough brawl before being forcefully separated. Luckily, the other didn't leave any marks. It cost a good month's work of cabin-boy duties. 

He gave the floor a few more splotches of the murky water and continued on his way. 

Before he had managed to get even a metre around the corner, something bumped into him. He felt themselves fall apart and groaned at the sudden impact. “Oi, what’re you…” he started, but stopped and stared after seeing the man. 

He was shirtless, an immediate red flag in a marine base. He had raven flowing hair, reaching his shoulders, paired with an assortment of huge red beads and a bright orange stampede string around his neck. That was all Hiro needed to feel his heart drop in annoyance and dread. 

It was a pirate. Not just any pirate. It was Fire Fist _bloody_ Ace. But, fortunately, he wasn’t too into this marine thing anyways. “Who’re you?” he faked. Ace looked a bit panicked, before straightening himself and announcing, “I-i’m a passing traveler, so…..” Hiro couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t bad at lying, no, he was absolutely _delirious._

He spotted foggy, ashy marks on an open window behind the man. The bottom looked scabbed and dented as though someone had pried them open. “...Did you come in from the window?” he asked, standing up and brushing himself off. 

“Uh, i mean...no?” Hiro approached Ace and put his hand on his shoulder.

“You know...i just cleaned that window portgas.” He looked dead and his grip on his shoulder tightened. Hard. 

Before anymore conversation could be made, he heard the chattering of marines towards their way. _‘Damnit_ ’ Hiro scowled, as did Ace. They came by the corner and almost jumped back in surprise. 

“Y-you! Fi-Fire Fist A-” The marine soon fell to the ground, the impact of Ace’s punch giving him a good bruise. The next marine was swiftly taken out by a kick to the head. Hiro walked forward, crouched and grabbed the now unconscious marine, tugging on his clothes. 

He saw Ace pull out from the corner of his eye and he quickly reached out, snagging his hand onto a particular something. He gave the waist loop an iron grip and asked, without turning around “Where are you going? _Portgas.”_ Ace futilely struggled to get out. “Damnit, let go!” Then resorted to kicking him. Before the attack landed, Hiro turned around, eyes glaring holes into him. 

“Attack or run away, a single move and your manhood just might be put on display.” Ace’s face turned into one of horror and he tensed up. He didn’t move a single muscle. “You bastard, I'll kill y-” Hiro gave a small tug down, establishing an unspoken threat in more ways than one.

“I-i get it.” Ace then sat down, legs crossed. He supposed waiting a little to beat the shit out of him wouldn’t be bad. Hiro just gave a small sigh. 

“So, What’re you doing in a marine base?” Ace didn’t react to the question and mumbled out, putting his hands behind his head as if he was getting ready to relax. But he knew he was irritated. “I was bored, so I dragged Thatch along with me to infiltrate the base.” Then, he froze.   
  


“Thatch? As in the fourth whitebeard commander?” Ace gave him a weird look.   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


Oh my lord, he had forgotten.  
  


Thatch is alive! _‘Holy grail of fish sticks, how did i forget?’  
  
_

Either way, Hiro saw this as a chance, an opportunity. He could actually get some excitement around here. How that worked, he didn’t know, but it did in his head. Call it a gut’s instinct. “Alright, listen,”  
  


He turned his entire body to face Ace, still crouching. “I’ll help you and your friend out of here.” He was given the most untrusting and de-formed face he had ever seen from the boy. “Huh? What, why?”   
  


“Don’t think it was a question.” He glared another two holes then turned back towards the unconscious marines. He ignored the _improper_ remarks in courtesy of the raven, and followed up by un-dressing the marines. They heard some more footsteps coming their way, this time more than before. “What the hell?! Where’re they coming from?!”   
  


“Well can’t blame them, this is a hallway to the dorms,” he, again, ignored Ace’s outbursts. “Come on.” He told him. Ace retorted, still untrusting of Hiro. “Huh?! I don’t even know your name!”   
  


Hiro was getting tired of this and knew they hadn’t had much time before the marines got there. Another time is too risky. “It’s ‘get up your fucking ass before i make you!’”   
  


They entered a storage room just in time. He finished undressing the marine, passing Ace the uniform and left the marines behind some crates. The raven was soon finiahed dressing “So, any idea where your friend is?”  
  


Ace looked at him and replied. “Thatch? I don’t know.” Hiro was already rethinking his decision. He thought for a while, letting his brain scan over the variety of places he could be. 

  
It was lunch time, meaning if there was a captured intruder who needed to be introduced to the commander of the base, it’d probably wait until after the meal. Their commander was quite the glutton. “If he was caught, he’s probably down in one of the cells.”   
  


Ace now looked straight disappointed. “Okay, I get your plan and all, but I’ve seen less obvious captures.” Hiro scowled at Ace, not sure how to get him going. He knew about his past and how it made him untrusting, but now was not the time to test his patience. He finally found some fun around here.  
  


“Quit the superstitions and start moving, or I swear, your snot will be dripping down.” He stated, realising Ace had moved almost no muscles at all by the time he had gotten into the uniform.   
  


Ignoring the fiery comments, he went on “But have it your way, it’s a shame I couldn't help you,” He glanced at Ace and turned his neck. “Looks like I, _a marine,_ have to go report this to the commander.” He knew the pirate was taken-aback, and so, he hurriedly dashed out, not wanting to lose his head.   
  


He ran without looking back, his breaths were coming faster as he raced down the halls. Weirdly enough, a thrill started to stir inside him. He heard curses of all languages he wished he didn’t understand coming from behind him.  
  


He looked back for a second to see the hot head racing- or rather, flying towards him with his lower body replaced by a huge trail of flames. He started to run faster, screaming while gaping at the pirate “HOly mot _her of fuck_ , stop that! You can’t fly! That’s cheating! _CHEATING!_ ”  
  


A grip stopped Hiro in his tracks from his shirt. He realised Ace caught up and panicked. Whether it be good or bad, next to them stood a staircase. Hiro tripped on a small hunk of rock. Hiro felt the wind fly past his ear as he started to fall. He, on a whim, tried to grab anything to support himself, resulting in a futile show of wiggly arms.   
  


Ace, as he was still holding onto Hiro didn’t react fast enough and fell down with him. All that past his blurring eyes was the pale grey turning into a darker shade as they went further down. Hiro immediately recognised where they were going. Oh how _fun,_ dungeons, here we _come_!   
  


They landed with a thud and a groan from each of them. “Bastard…” They were both still light-headed from the slip-and-slide, but Ace knew the situation. _“I’ve got you now._ ” Hiro was slightly pissed off.

“Now is not the time! Hurry and get up!”   
  


“Don’t worry about anyone passing,” He said, as the pirate got on his feet and Hiro looked around, reading the familiar place. He once had to also guard here. “No one really comes to this section of the dungeon, not even prisoners. And when they and guards do, it’s really rar-”  
  


“Who’re you two?” They both stop and tense. Ace just manages to twist his head around to the side to look at Hiro. 

His mouth was curled up in disappointment, but his eyes were amused when he spat out-

“ _You were saying?”_

Hiro jabbed ace in the side and proceeded to whip around to face the two guards. They were a good 3 metres away from them, creating his backup plan. ‘ _We’ve got enough distance to run.”  
  
_

He was jittery for the most. “U-um, you see! This is- uh, a new recruit!” Ace looked on in disapprovement before silently smacking his forehead. The guards looked at eachother, and looked back, zero-ing in on Hiro.  
  


“W-what? Something on my face? Haha...ha.” one of the guards jumped back with an exclaim. “That’s right, i remember you. You caused that fight a few days ago, didn’t you!” He accused, rightfully so as well sadly. “...No?” They didn’t listen and continued to accuse him.

  
“Yeah you are, what’re you doing down here, we thought you got cabin boy duties? And who’s that?” They turned their attention to Ace giving Hiro a small, short luxury or relief, just for a second.   
  


“Hey, doesn’t this guy look weirdly like that one poster from before?” He asked his buddy. The two guards agreed with each other. “Yeah....he _does._ ” They took one step forward. Hiro and Ace took one step backwards. A ring suddenly started reverberating inside the cells.

_Purupurupuru purupurupuru_

Hiro looked towards Ace and spoke one word, solid and clear.

“Run.”

They booked it up the stairs, stumbling over their feet as Ace reached into his shorts that were underneath the casual marine uniform. Hiro tried to hide his smile at the chase. The raven retracted his arm, a mini den den mushi in hand and shakily answered over his rushed steps. “Hello?” He shouted over the ruckus.   
  


He cursed under his breath with two other groups joining up in their goose chase, making an annoying number. “ _Ace? What’s going on there, yoi_.” They ran up two staircases, seeing no other way.   
  


Ace called out after dodging a dirty, soaking rag thrown at his face. Hiro, on the other hand, was focused on something completely different. ‘ _I know that voice._ ’ “Oi, Ace, is that Marco the Phoenix?!”  
  


“ _Yeah, Who are you?_ ” Ace answered with the wrong answer. An answer, nonetheless. “No time, Thatch’s been caught and I'm trying to bust him out with some marine.”   
  


“Hah, so you finally accept it.” Hiro could see the den den mushi snail look slightly shocked but confused, imitating the caller on the other side. “ _Hold on, what do-_ ” 

_Katcha_

They were on thin ice, the marines were closing in. “In here!” Hiro yelled before darting into a huge room, shelf after shelf with battered up books. The intruding duo didn’t wait and rushed as far as they could before stopping mid way, hearing the marines tumble in.   
  


“Stand back!” Ace ordered before letting his flames travel towards every corner of the library.  
  


It was blazing hot and Hiro didn’t want to imagine the stress it was having on the concrete floor. It was the second floor for sea's sake! The towering shelves gave him an idea.   
  


He shuffled over, placing his palms on the shelf located at the back. “Move out of _the way!_ ” He shouted to Ace, before pushing onto the shelf, causing it all to topple over like domino and onto the remaining marines. His temporary partner in crime looked somewhat surprised   
  


"I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to take to the idea of ‘Knowledge is power’."   
  


“Just so you know, I'd fancy an escape _without_ any burns.” And the two rushed out.

They ran only a couple hallways and down another flight of stairs before nearing the kitchen, hearing voices closing in on the door. ‘ _Damnit, looks like lunch ended a while ago.’_ Ace thinking the same thing, they scampered down the hallway, into another door. What they didn’t realise was what the sign on it said. Neither of them relaxed, not after seeing where they ended up.   
  


“Thatch-!” Ace squawked out. In the room, Thatch was being held, handcuffed in front of him by two marine officers in front of a lavish looking desk. Sitting at said desk was “Commander bottle.” Hiro stated in dreading surprise. He could see the sudden annoyance on the commander’s face. “Huh? What’s goin’ on.”  
  


Thatch turned back and both him and Hiro had startled looks. _‘It’s really him.’_   
  


Cutting the raven off in goodwill, Hiro quickly lied “Commander!, There are intruders in the cells!” The addressed man looked alarmed, and quickly went to sending off most men in the room. Now, the only ones left in the room were the two officers, thatch, the commander and the said intruding two. But they don’t need to know that.   
  


Not a second passed and Ace spread out his palms, facing them towards the remaining four in the room. Small green budding lights start floating towards them.   
  


“ **Hotarubi,** ” The lights reached, confusing them. “ **Hidaruma!** ” The green buds burst into flames on all of the targets, firing up a few shouts here and there, except for Thatch. He just looked incredulous.   
  


“Goddamnit Ace, Were you trying to set me on _fire?!_ ” Hiro and Ace pushed past the fire and speedily grabbed Thatch by his collar. They dashed out, going down another _freaking_ hallway. This time, Hiro couldn’t contain the smile cracking through.   
  


Ace called out, realising where they were going. “Hey, we’re running towards the kitchen again.” 

“Ah, you’re right.” Then, the panic seeped in. He threw the two into a nearby cramped storage room that held a few shelves stacked with food. They all started squirming, trying to get as much room as possible. 

“Stop moving!” 

“Get off of me Thatch!”

“What are the two of you _doing?!_ ”

“Move out of the way-”

The door creaked open, and a single cook was halfway through the doorway. He was holding a box of potatoes with an expressionless look on his face. 

Thatch was leaning over Ace, still wearing the handcuffs while Ace’s clothes were being pulled down by Hiro. Hiro was underneath Ace, trying to get balance, revealing some of Ace’s neck. 

**Notice: This is not a romance fanfiction**

Silence followed. You could hear a feather like a bang. After what felt like several minutes, the cook slowly closed the door with his free hand, flashing a thumbs up with the other. The door closed with a small _click_. 

“Fucking…” Ace mumbled under his breath. 

“ **_BASTARD!_ **”

The 4th commander yelled out, having been thrown out the side of the wall he wasn’t facing. Hiro and Ace looked on at the flying figure as it got far away enough to look like a speck. Neither of them bothered looking at the created cracks, especially the one that travelled up to the library.   
  


Hiro wasn’t shocked, no, but he was _done_. “What the hell was that for?! We just got him!” He called him out. 

  
The raven ignored him, staring at the flying speck land on what seemed to be a marine ship surrounded by several others.   
  


“Fuck, he got there first!” He exclaimed. 

“You _blasted_ him there first!”

The two rushed out, no longer caring for the remaining last cooks. Hiro guided Ace over to the port, but was stopped when, at the exit sat more marines then Hiro would’ve ever liked to see in one room. Luckily, for a plus, the room was like a gigantic hall.   
  


“Fire Fist Ace, Nanamiya Hiro, you are hereby under arrest,” Commander Bottle stated, using a megaphone to get the message through. The huge mass of marines started walking forward. “It is no-” “ **Hiken!** ” the raven charged towards the marines with a blazing fist. A column of fire erupted from his fist, spreading about the marines.   
  


“You’d better not set me aflame Portgas!” Hiro shouted as the two joined in taking out the remaining officers. Ace replied with a smirk, and a just as non-comforting response. “No promises!”   
  


They managed to get most of them down when a desperate commander reached out towards Hiro and locked him in a headlock. “You-!” Hiro was stopped at the small clunk of a gun’s safety trigger. “Not another move, Fire Fist Ace!” The raven looked over, almost insulted by the sight.   
  


“You dirty…” He growled.   
  


“Don’t move a step, or I’ll shoot this man.” Hiro gritted his teeth. Being a hostage in this situation really sucks bull. “Damnit Ace, just fucking attack him!” The addressed man looked almost stressed. He could see Ace curse under his breath, before shooting forward towards the two. “I said-” 

  
A small crumble of dust fell on the two, when a huge slab of concrete suddenly fell onto Bottle. He dropped to the ground, eyes rolled back. Creepy, but convenient. More cracking was heard as the two escapees looked up. The roof was crumbling on top of them, dust piling up. That’s when Hiro remembered.   
  


“Shit, the library is on top of us.” Ace was startled.   
  


“Seriously? Why is it falling?!” He asked.  
  


“Nevermind that, run!” They rushed to the exit and quickly opened the door when the library suddenly started to collapse on one side of the room. Luckily, it was held up by metal pipes and exterior parts of concrete before it hit anyone.   
  


The book shelves, however, were another case. A rain of books came falling on top of everyone in the room, which Hiro and Ace narrowly avoided by leaving. Hiro prayed for the ones who he saw at the last minute, getting knocked over by the enormous book shelves.   
  


Their victory was short lived as there stood another army, not as big as before, outside on the port’s damp wooden planks. The port divided into two at some point to fit more ships in. Hiro scowled “They should get a renovation if they plan on having so many damn officers.”

Ahead of when Ace and Hiro could jump into action, A marine vessel ship began to shakily move and bump into another marine ship, bringing out terrified shouts of the marines. The marine vessel fell onto the port, barely missing the fleeing marines.   
  


A familiar figure was thrown off the fallen marine ship and shakily landed on their feet. 

“Thatch!?” The cook came their way, shouting Ace’s name in response. To no one’s but Ace’s surprise, Thatch headbutted Ace with a fuming look on his face.   
  


“That’s what you get for kicking me out a wall and messing up my hair.” He said with a huff. “I swear, some of it’s even burnt Ace, _burnt!_ ” He accused him as he continually struggled to kick him using his feet. Ace was futilely trying to defend himself as he managed to barely speak out “O-okay, i get it! But we- h-have to get going now!” He finally managed to shake him off. 

The remaining marines didn’t stand still and charged. 

“Run on the ship to the next one over!” Hiro didn’t waste any time after shouting out his command, and dashed forward onto the side of the collapsed ship. When they all made it on, they struggled to keep their footing on the uneven and slippery footing.  
  


He could see the marines shout and take position. He ran, excited. His smile was beaming now, he felt like laughing, he could feel the adrenaline rushing through him, his whole body felt sore and tired, but he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t bear to. 

He let out a chuckle, but found it wasn’t enough. He laughed at the top of his lungs and the bottom of his heart just for a second, but it was enough to keep it in for a while. 

Thatch and Ace gave him a glance, stared for a second and smiled. 

The shouts of the marines and raging whitebeard commanders were blurred out. 

They managed to gain enough momentum to leap from the ship to the next other, which apparently still harboured a couple of marines. Ace and Thatch quickly went into action, but Hiro was faster. Hiro was too angry and too excited to be stopped at that point.   
  


He tackled one marine, and using all the strength he could muster up from his adrenaline, heaved and whipped him around. He used the marine and hit the rest of the marines dead straight in a circle where they surrounded him.   
  


He didn’t stop, and let out another last push of energy and kicked everyone off board. Truly a terrifying combo of emotions.   
  


He was excited, with energy invigorating him. He felt as though he was mad, in a way, but wasn’t too sure himself. Not knowing what to do, but knowing it would be slightly inappropriate to start brightly laughing, he ripped out a roar. 

He screamed in a low pitch, but it didn’t let everything out. So, he ignored the deadpanned concerned faces staring towards him, and started laughing. Now, it was a combination of menace and evil. The laughs were long and dragged out with a heavy but loud tone and he was staring up at the sky. 

The two yonko commanders simply gawked, too surprised by the sheer change in attitude from before. Or atleast to Ace. Not wasting another microsecond, they overtook the workings of the deck.   
  


“Set sail to north!” Ace shouted. 

Thatch puffed in mockery “Don’t act like you even know which direction is north.”   
  


“Well I still think it’s clear where the hell I wanna go.” Without another word, Hiro wouldn’t allow it, they sailed forward. Thatch was using the steering wheel while Ace stood at the back of the ship, facing the marines on their vessels. 

  
He conjured up his fire and shouted “ **Hiken!** ” The ships and port split in half at the pressure and were lit aflame. Hiro looked on in awe and curiosity as the flames grew bigger and bigger. He couldn’t get a good look the first time.   
  


Without making it obvious he was staring in amazement, he commented.  
  


“Brutal.”  
  


When they got far ahead enough where they were surrounded by nothing but the sea and a depleting silhouette, Ace took his marine uniform off. Thatch was casually whistling at the wheel but _Hiro_ .   
  


Hiro was in dreaded _confusion_. He almost felt like puking.

He’s been a marine for a year after being dumped into one piece. Now, he’s being dragged by two whitebeard commanders towards what he assumes is the Moby Dick after he helped them escape a marine base. 

He sat on the deck, put his head in his hands and sighed like he was dying. He doesn't even regret it. In fact, he almost craved it in the moment. Not even that, he had laughed like a goat on crack. Just what was he _thinking?  
  
_

“Why are you sighing?” Thatch asked after leaving the wheel for a while. “I’m a marine who just helped two yonko commanders escape from a marine base.” He replied without looking up. “What do you think?” He slumped even further. 

Thatch scratched his head “Well you’ve got a point there,” He gave a brimming smirk and said “But if you ask me, I think it looked like you were having fun.”

He wouldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed the adrenaline from the incident, but he wasn’t sure what to do now. Ace huffed. “Right, great fun being blackmailed and all.” 

“But it worked.” Hiro smirked. 

“What do you plan on doing now?” Ace questioned him. “I’m not too sure,” Hiro stood up and stretched a bit.  
  


“But if you guys could just leave me on the nearest island with a low-profile town, then that’d be great.” 

Thatch asked, in an almost rhetorical sense. “And that means you don’t have a place to stay?”

“Yes?”  
  


Ace and Thatch glanced at each other and stared back at Hiro. Their faces didn’t change too much, safe for the smiles and glint in their eyes. Oh no, he didn’t have a very good feeling about this. He knew damn well the history of Portgas D Ace, Meaning he knew damn well how the Whitebeards were. ‘ _Don’t tell me…’  
  
_

Thatch started with a grin “How would you like staying with the Whitebea-” “ **No.** ” Hiro deadpanned, a serious and determined look.  
  


“Oh, Come ooon, It’ll only be for until we get you safely to another island.” He whined. “No thank you.” he said. No, not now. He can’t just butt himself in these kinds of situations, especially when he knows what will happen.   
  


“Why not?” Ace asked. Hiro looked to the side “Well, being a pirate just isn’t really my thing.”   
  


“Phht, yeah right. Say that next time you wanna laugh while blowing half of the marines egos to next monday.” Ace scoffed with a smirk. Hiro was shocked. His cheeks were dusted with red from embarrassment.   
  


“Y-you saw that?” He stammered out. 

Thatch smiled, again “ ‘course we did! would’ve been hard not to.” Ace crossed his arms and asked the winning question. “So? Wanna stay onboard the Moby Dick for a little?”   
  


Hiro still wasn’t sure what he would do. But...it wouldn’t hurt to feel that adrenaline from before, right? He let out a huff and laughed at the same time. 

“Sure.” 

Thatch raised his arms into the air and yelled a small ‘yippee!’   
  


“ _But!_ Only until the next island.” He told them, then stalked off into another room.   
  


Thatch and Ace stood still outside before conversing.  
  


“Thatch, that’s not happening, is it?”  
  


“Nope.”  
  


* * *

  
I’m personally still in the middle of the Zou arc which is right after Dressrosa and I didn't want to give Hiro an overbearing amount of information. I accept and love constructive criticism, which I would greatly appreciate. Thanks a lot for reading! (*￣▽￣)d

_“-tripped on a small hunk of rock.”_

  
  
  
  



	2. Isn't it too early for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML, HEAR ME OUT  
> so, I just found out a few minutes ago that this chapter was posted. When it wasn't supposed to!! The one before was the un-edited version and was missing a few things. But, I've edited and changed it a bit. So sorry for the ones who have already read the other one!

Hiro was leaning on the railing considering there wasn’t much to do on the ship. Thatch is on the wheel and Ace is taking an afternoon nap. He remembered the control and communications room, and figures he might as well find something to pass time there. 

_‘Why don’t I just go and check out the ship for anything useful.’_ Not as if he didn’t have any free time after all. He strolled over to what he thought was the communication room. 

He opens the door with a creak, his eyes stop in front of him. Two den den mushi stood there, slumped over with their eyes closed on top of a counter when he walked in. He checked out the rest of the interior. 

The walls printed out a concept of lines over lines, overlaying each other. The red and blue mixed at some spots, creating a purple. Wobbly lines could be perceived outlining the named islands. He spotted a small flimsy tray with ashy left overs over the edge. Next to it stood the first seen den den mushi. He picked one up and inspected it. 

The one left on the desk started to ring in a pattern.   
  


_Purupurupuru purupurupuru_

Hiro hesitated, looked around for a second then picked up. 

“Hello?” Hiro started. 

“I assume I am talking to either one of Whitebeard’s commanders, or Nanamiya Hiro.” Hiro’s eyes narrowed. Who the hell-

“What’s it to you?” 

The snail kept a straight face. “This is the head of G-5, Vergo. We recommend not getting affiliated with the Whitebeards if you still wish to keep face with the world.” 

Hiro’s mind almost went blank at the word Vergo, but he kept listening, putting aside the rage riling up inside him. It was this bastard who…

“The marines of G-5 are willing to take you in. Consider this a once in a lifetime opportunity.” 

Hiro’s eye twitched at the offer. The literal nerve. He knew everything this no-faced traitor had done. The words ‘keep face with the world.’ really ticked something off inside him. 

“Keep face with the world?…” He started. 

He gave a smirk, venom tracing his tongue as he spoke “ _Go fuck yourselves,”_

Hiro wasn’t used to acting out like this, but something about it was almost addicting. “You can take that sentiment and shove it up Akainu’s ass along with that shit pile logo you guys call the symbol of justice.” 

The snail didn’t respond, but stayed silent. After a few more seconds, the snail slowly, threateningly spoke. “This is your last chance, Nanamiya Hiro.” He scoffed. 

This time, he didn’t bother hiding his mocking chuckle. “Last chance? I don’t think I want a chance with you guys.”

He couldn’t control his words anymore, his thoughts were taking the wheel. Hiro felt excited again, anticipating what’ll happen. When was the last time he felt like this before the escape?

“So, in all of the nicest regards,” He closed in on the snail and grinned infernally. “ _Kiss my ass_.”

_Katcha_

Hiro was left grinning after hanging up, it felt so refreshing. He let out a deep breath and widened his eyes. Suddenly, a whistle came from the door and he whipped his head around to stare at Thatch who was leaning by the doorway. 

And of course, the absolute doom of realisation crashed into him. Oh my _fricking_ \- he just insulted- _no, called out_ one of the top executives of the Doflamingo family in the most obscene way ever. ‘What is up with me these days?!’

“H-how long were you...there?” 

“The whole time.” 

Hiro bent his body 90 degrees over and hit his forehead on the table. “W-woah! What are you doing?”

He rushed over to Hiro to help him with the huge red mark, shining on his forehead. Hiro gave a downing sigh “Haah… what was i thinking?”

“That’s my line! What was all that?” Thatch exclaimed. 

“That was awesome! Who were you talking- ” Before he could say anymore, Hiro wobbled his legs over to the doorway and said without looking back “Just…..leave me alone for a bit.” 

\-----------

Hiro was slumped over on his own figure, knees were pulled up against his face. He doesn’t regret it. Not the escape, not the Whitebeards, not the den den mushi call. None of it. Which made it 10 times more worrying. 

“Oiiii! Mody Dick is up ahead!” He heard Ace call from the front. He wasn’t bothered to deal with this right now. He got up on his legs af if they were highly brittle and walked towards the awaiting two. 

Hiro was amazed, but not necessarily in shock. He’d already gotten a good look of the vessel when at the marineford arc. Still, it stood magnificently, away from them by about 1 kilometre. 

Suddenly, a huge burst of blue and yellow was hurtling towards them. is that....

A man appeared from the flames, cooly walking out after the mass of blue hit the deck. Oh my Oda. He looked irked, and stalked off towards the other two. He quickly grabbed both of their ears, earning a pained yelp from the two. 

“Don’t do that again, yoi.” Oh god, it’s seriously him. Marco the Phoenix. 

He looked at Hiro and asked “And who’s this?” 

“Oh him? He’s the marine i was talking about.”Ace casually commented, not taking face to the stricken expression on Marco. 

“Huh? I thought you were joking, yoi.” He replied, already seeing a headache marked on himself. “Nope.” Thatch added. “But he’s definitely not a marine anymore!” and gave a huge laugh, remembering Hiro’s earlier den den mushi call.

“Well, that is true, yoi.” He watched Hiro with suspicious eyes, contradicting his own words. 

“No-no, I mean that earlier-” Before Thatch could say anymore, Hiro quickly cut in. “Hey-hey-hey-hey, don’t tell them!” He had enough stress over the fact he couldn’t even keep his emotions in check anymore, a slight blush on his cheeks again. 

This time, both Marco and Ace looked curious. The blonde sighed, and told them they might as well get on-board in the meantime. They nodded in response, and sailed the short distance to the Moby Dick. Once the sides softly collided, Marco called out their presence, and a ladder was brought down soon after. 

“Come on, yoi.” They all climbed, and Hiro was, again, amazed by the sight of the deck. Though the stares and untrusting gazes of the crew was a bit down-putting. He supposes the marine uniform does speak for itself. 

But he couldn’t stop the waves of guilt coursing through him. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew why. He shouldn’t be on here. It’s not the way things were supposed to be.

“Welcome back, my sons.” They stood in front of Whitebeard, the man known as the strongest in the world. Hiro was now intimidated, but he wasn’t too scared. He remembers the kind of man he is, he isn’t reckless or fast-acting.

“Who is this?” He asks, eyeing the newly arrived marine down.

“Ah, about that, Oyaji,” Ace started. “You think this guy can stay for a few months?” He asked, pointing a thumb towards Hiro. Hiro was now scared. What was he thinking? Coming onboard with a marine than asking if the guy can stay for a few months with no prior introduction? _Yeah right._

The crew was looking at them, confused and there seemed to have been a few more deadly gazes landing on Hiro. 

He cleared his throat, and continued before Ace made it sound weirder. “What he means is that I don’t have a place to stay, and they figured I could stay here until the next island. If you don’t mind, that is.” He gave a small bow of respect and stopped, waiting anxiously for an answer. 

The strongest man in the world kept gazing down on him. “Seriously, Oyaji, I don’t think it’d be too bad. He helped me bust Thatch out.” 

Thatch eagerly nodded in agreement. At that the other crew members grew on a few murmurs, but Whitebeard didn’t shift his gaze. “Brat, what’s your name?” 

“Nanamiya Hiro.” He replied, letting his confidence voice stride through. 

Then, he let out a laugh “Gurararara, well then, for now, welcome aboard.”

The outburst commenced, several yells and a few cheers. For what, he wasn’t too sure. He heard the shouts include sayings like ‘Are you sure about this Oyaji?” or “We can’t just let anyone on board!”

His view of the crew was obstructed when a blonde came in. “Follow me, yoi.” 

Marco led Hiro over to the inner-parts of the ship. “We’re a little short on spare rooms right now,” He stopped at a lower room. He opened the door, making a slight creak to reveal a spacious floor. The wood seemed a bit battered up, and it was weirdly bare. 

A small smell of dust wafted through his nose. “But if you don’t mind, this is one of our unused storage rooms, yoi.”

Hiro didn’t mind the needless amount of dust and emptiness. All he cared about was the space. It was bigger than he thought. “Sorry we don’t have any other rooms available, yoi, but if you want, I could ask someone to room with yo-”

Hiro shook his head, briskly declining and smiled. “No thanks, I’m good with this.” After another check-up on his thoughts about the room, and a notification that Fossa would drop by with a bed and blankets. Then, the blonde left, leaving Hiro to himself and his whirlpool of thoughts. 

Okay, what the hell was he supposed to do now. _‘I’ve just been dropped onto the Moby Dick when I really shouldn’t have’_ He cursed himself. Agh, whatever, he can think about that later. 

In the meantime, he figured he’d clean up what he could.

Even though the size was satisfying, he was a slight germaphobe himself. He wandered around the halls and luckily hadn’t passed any people. He ended up passing someone when he finally mustered up the courage to ask where to find a broom. 

They looked a little curious, but let it go and directed him a slight further down. A few more walked by, where they had both briefly greeted each other. 

Most of what he got from them, however, were suspicious and reading eyes. Hiro would be nervous if he wasn’t so insulted. 

Eventually, he came across a small cabinet in the wooden panels, opened it and found the needed supplies. 

He took only a broom, and went on his way. He heard a small squeak. And a just-slight-enough-to-hear thud. It resembled an ‘eek’ when he heard it again. Abruptly, everything felt eerily quiet. 

Oh _hell_ no.

He gripped the broom tighter, and cautiously moved forward. He kept his ears pried open, listening in for any sounds. He swore, If he saw a single lump of grey fur scamper across the floor, _this ship would see Lucifer cry._

Hiro’s feet were nudged forward by his own will, and it started making his way across the hallway. At the corner, he saw something just move when he peered his eye around it. Suddenly. On reflex, he thrusted the broom forward but promptly paused when he realised who he met face to face with.

“Thatch?!” He whisper-shouted. Oh thank whatever luck he has left it was only Thatch. He started again in a breathy voice “What are you doing? You scared me-”

“Oh, You! Oh thank god!” He took a good look at the chef. His breathing was fast and coming shallow with a fearful but relieved expression. The ex-marine couldn’t comprehend the traffic of words tumbling out of his mouth. He began to really become concerned, for the both of them. 

“Hey, Thatch? What is it?” 

“Is-a-it-th-the-thi-thingy-ge-.”

“What thingy?!” He shouted

“THE RAT!”

Hiro stiffened. 

“...Hey, yo-?” “Where.” Now Thatch was the one confused. “Huh?” 

“I said…” He turned to face Thatch with a straight face, but the glare was more than enough. Oh if looks could kill. The chef felt chills go up his spine, nevermind the fact it almost jumped out at first. Bloodlust was leaking through from his every movement. 

_“Where.”_

Now, the chef wasn’t as bothered about the rat. So long as the new guy stopped that glare. 

“Um...somewhere around here,” He lifted his left arm and shortly pointed to the outer wall. 

“But it went there- what the hell are you doing?!” 

Hiro, not a second later, dashed over to said wall. With monstrous strength and a no longer sane mind, he brought his broom up from the end and brought it down on the wall, creating a hole.

The broom was briefly stuck in the afore-mentioned hole before he lifted it again and began breaking the wall. The cracks and humongous splintered holes just kept coming. 

His face was overshadowed and all Thatch could see in his dubious state was the glint of red on the shadows. Then, a feeling of dread crashed into the pompadoured man. 

“Wait! That’s-”

Not soon after, the wall came down with one last ram of the broomstick. Screw the rat, screw the new guy’s glare, screw the wall. Thatch was worried for his life now. Much more literally than you’d think.

The last bits of the dust and splinters fell down. On the other side of the destroyed wall stood a room. It was hard to make out what it previously was, but you could spot chunks and flaps of fabric rips here and there. There was paper, dust and debris covering most of it either way. 

Hiro was breathing heavily, just starting to rile down. It was the exact opposite for the chef. He was absolutely mortified. Horrified. Terrified. Absolutely _scared shitless_. His face said it all. 

“A-uh- o-Oi!” Hiro turned to face Thatch, no longer scary. “Hm? What?” 

“What have you done!? He’s going to kill us!” The ex-marine wasn’t too concerned, but it had been enough to catch his attention. “What are you talking about?” 

Thatch hurried to his feet and grabbed Hiro by the shoulders. He madly circled him around, giving him a nice view of the catastrophic, sad excuse for a room. 

“That!” He pointed to what was probably supposed to be an expensive amount of silky...fa...brics……..

Oh

Oh. My. Fucking. _Cathedral._ Don’t tell me....

“Is Izo’s room for his kimonos!” 

....

..

.

“What do you think he’s gonna do first?” Hiro started. 

“No one knows what the devil’s up to.” 

“Touche.”

...

“Think we still have enough time to run.”

“I’d rather do that then give myself up to a devil incarnate right now.”

\-------------------

One after another. The bullets were shot forward faster than they could count as they tripped over prick after prick of wood boards sticking out. The pellets scraped his side just barely, enough for it to snag his clothes. 

They were both utterly exhausted now, but someone was far more raging.

“When you said he’d kill us,” Hiro stated, jumped over another shot at his feet. The two were getting to the point of losing consciousness at this point. They were heaving over their own shoulders, trying to keep their legs from wobbling. 

_“I didn’t think you meant like this!”_

Hiro and Thatch both kept running, ignoring any unfortunate gawking members or open doors. They were more afraid of what was behind them than in front. 

“What did you think I meant?!” He shouted back over the ruckus. 

Hiro took a few seconds to answer, too wiped out to properly reply in time. “I was thinking something more along the lines of a month long punishment!” 

“Like?” Hiro shrugged “I don’t know, maybe make us do all the laundry, re-stocking and paperwork?” 

That alarmed the cook “AGh! Stop it! Don’t give him any ideas!” 

“Stop,” That shocked them both, making them shut their mouths in a flash. 

_“RUNNING!”_

The kimono wearing man shouted and turned the corner, swiftly showing a display of gunmanship by flashily reloading his gun in a second. He aimed right after them again, screams what definitely didn’t sound like a lady’s erupted from the targeted two. 

Izo was still fuming, in a rage. He had gone on a rampage once he saw his room’s busted out wall and approached Thatch. He had seemed oddly nervous and once Izo confronted him, he accidentally let it slip but quickly dragged Hiro along with him. 

To be fair, it is all his fault. 

\----------

Marco just managed to keep his demeanor when he heard what had happened. “You mean you busted a hole into one of Izo’s closets, and then was chased down by him and now you’re being punished to a whole months work of laundry.”

They were sitting in the meeting room, all the commanders and the captain were already seated. “Like i said, The new guy did it!” A distinct part of Thatch’s side hair was missing, most likely from a stray bullet.

“Speaking of Hiro,” Marco interrupted him, not letting him explain. “What do you all think, yoi. About him staying on here?” 

Haruta spoke “Personally, I’m okay with it.” This persuaded Kingdew to come forward. “We haven’t even gotten to know this man.”

Before a debate could commence, The pineapple resembling man called Thatch out, again. “Ace, what do you think?”

He looked as though he thought about it for a second, then nodded. “I think it’s fine too.” 

"Why is that, yoi?” Marco asked. “Well, he seems like a good guy, but sometimes he can be a little bit too much like some kind of...fictional villain”

“Fictional villain?” This caused most of the commanders to lean in. 

Thatch only started bursted out laughing “That’s true, Hahaha!” Ace continued his explanation, keeping sight of the curious gazes. “He can be stupidly evil, and he has a weird laugh.” 

Then, Thatch butted in “That’s right! We were on the ship when the man suddenly ran towards the marines and used one to bat the others straight off. After that, he just started screaming and laughing at the same time.” 

“Bat?” Fossa questioned. 

“So we’re not going to question the laughing and screaming part, yoi.” 

“What he means is that he took a marine by the legs and swung him around like a bat.” Ace answered. 

The commanders almost felt sick from the idea. To swing around a person by the legs and use them to knock others off a ship must not be the best for a person’s digestive system. Vista muttered to himself “Where does he get that strength?”.

Blenheim was already over the idea, and asked if there was anything else. “Well, he blackmailed me.” It got everyone’s attention the moment Ace spoke

“Elaborate, yoi.” Marco asked, just as serious. “He threatened to-” His face flushed beet red, and he stopped himself from continuing as he looked away. However, the commander’s and even Oyaji’s faces darkened even more at the word ‘threatened’. 

They took it as a bad sign when the raven looked away. 

“Thatch, do you know, yoi?” The addressed man shook his head “I haven’t heard about this.”

“Ace, son, you can tell us.” Whitebeard told him with comfort. They were all a little bit concerned, they hadn’t seen Ace this in-denial in a while. 

  
Everyone leaned forward even more, if it was possible. They were practically desperate for a reason to go outside and kick him out to the depths of the sea by now. 

“He threatened to...show everyone in the base my family jewels if I didn't let him help me get Thatch out...” Silence. They could hear a bird's claws scatter and walk across the railing at the other end of the Moby Dick. 

_“Phht-”_

“HAHAHAHA!” Everyone had their laughs ripping through the air. Whitebeard and his first mate could hold back, but even they were struggling. Thatch was on the floor clutching his stomach and Haruta was struggling to catch his breath through the waves of laughter, leaning over with one arm on Namur who was beside him. 

The rest of the commanders were struggling to hold back their laughs, some were failing drastically. Other’s just stopped holding it in. Whitebeard himself gave a hearty contribution to the noise. 

“O-oi! Stop laughing!” 

“I didn’t even do anything! The guy just grabbed my belt and told me to sit or he would pull them down.” Not getting the reaction Ace wanted, even more laughter erupted from the others.

“W-we can’t s-stop!” Thatch managed to squeeze out through his festive chortle.

“Damn! Why didn’t we think of that back when you were still a hot headed brat?” Rakuyo declared. They didn’t stop, the comment only pouring oil onto the fire. 

“And then what, yoi?” Ace shrugged, still embarrassed and slightly pissed. “I refused and he let go, then he ran off saying stuff like how he would report me because he’s a marine.” The raven couldn’t stop a scowl forming on his face. “So I chased him through the halls when the idiot tripped on a rock and we both fell down into the dungeon.”

If the room wasn’t traced over with laughter before, it was now. Even Marco stopped holding it in. 

“A-and you still want him onboard?” Haruta asked, finally starting to calm down a bit. Ace was straight frowning by the end of it. “I changed my mind, drop him off.” Another uncontrollable fit of cackles reverberated in the room. 

“Ahem.” Marco, after getting himself in check, cleared his throat. “S-so, anything else?”

Thatch added another fact “He knows about Izo’s protectiveness of his Kimonos, he was just as worried as me when he realised what wall he broke down.” 

Fossa scoffed. “I’d be more surprised if the marines didn’t know by now.” Izo simply glared at the two, silencing anymore comments from them. 

“What if he’s a spy?” Curiel added. “That is possible, yoi.” At that, the table went silent, each person thinking about the possibilities to themselves. The chef raised his hand “I don’t think he’s a spy, but there is still a possibility.”

“Why do you say that?” Whitebeard asked his son. “Because, back on the marine ship, he got a call.” 

“A call, yoi?” “Yup.” Then, Thatch began. “He was in the communications room and I also got suspicious, so I hid behind the door. He didn’t even bother to close it,” Marco was slightly surprised at the carelessness of the man. 

“Then, I heard the marines giving him a deal. Something about him joining another marine corp if he still wanted to ‘keep face with the world.’” He motioned quotation marks with his own hands when he relayed the den den mushi’s words. 

“Then, he told them to go **** themselves, and to shove that sentiment up Akainu’s-” He said it, word. By. Word. 

That day, whoever was passing the meeting room was horrified. 

At the end of it, they were silent. Though some were already starting to like the kid. “To keep the new guy on this ship until he reaches the next island, yoi. All those in favor, say ‘aye’.”

16 ‘ayes’ resonated inside the room. 

\-----------------

Hiro was confined in his room after being told quite energetically to stay inside by Marco. He hadn’t even been able to take his sought out broom with him to clean up the specks of dust flitting around. 

He could feel a sneeze coming through whenever he got to close. The bed and desk had been fitted perfectly though. It was simple, but they even gave him an extra blanket on his request. 

The day had been so tiring. 

He was cleaning all morning, came across one vital character in one piece, came across another vital crew in one piece, was now being homed for on said vital crew in one piece. Oh _joy_. 

But really, he shouldn’t be all that worried. Was it because of how he knew they were going to lose? He pushed it out of his head for as long as he could to get slightly drowsy, then went to sleep on the dense mattress. 

No matter how beautiful or lulling the sloshing of the waves were, he only figured one thing. 

_‘Thank whatever Gods out there I’m not sea sick.’_

\-------------------

The ex-marine woke up to a small reminder of yesterday, though still half asleep. He decidedly stayed in bed, not wanting to move. He wasn’t even entirely sure if it was morning yet. 

One thing he could take advantage of that made Hiro feel so much better about himself. His eyes drooped when a knock came from his door. 

Then another, and another. “Good morning in there, are you awake?” 

Incoherent mumble jumble was sent his way. Hiro will admit, he didn’t want to get up yet. 

A small chuckle was heard from across the door along with “I guess so,”And the voice didn’t stop there. “Well, If you haven’t realised, it’s me, Thatch, And breakfast is ready down at the galley if you wanna come soon.”

“Brephkfas...?” He sloppishly asked. 

“Mhm, want me to lead the way?” The chef asked. Hiro wasn’t planning on walking around the ship like an idiot only to ask for directions from someone when the chef himself asked. 

He told him to give him a minute to have his brain fully functioning, and, at a turtle's pace, sat up. 

Without any complaints, they both made it to the galley. On the way, Thatch questioned him about his preferences and whether or not he had any dietary restrictions. 

Before Hiro could answer the last one, they had made it to the galley. 

He started to walk off, leaving Thatch with the question on his tongue “Thanks for leading the way.” he says back to him and reads over his food options. After plating his food he sat on the table where Thatch had called him to. He could barely make out the sounds of heavy footsteps outside the latter in the galley. 

And from the doors, came a face Hiro wished just didn’t exist. Like, at all. Why is he here again? “Zehahahaha! Sorry we were late! The mission took longer than expected.”

People greeted him from both sides, when he walked up to the commander’s table. “Hm? Who’s this?” Thatch stood with a large grin, and addressed Hiro with his arm. 

“This is the new addition to the crew,” “No I’m not.” “Hiro!” 

Thatch ignored him. “And this is Teach.”

He went into a laugh the next second “Zehaha! Nice to meet you Hiro!” And extended an open palm. He accepted the shake and replied “Same here...Teach.” 

He didn’t want to touch his hand for another second, and just somewhat quickly retracted it. The next few unwanted seconds consisted of Haruta spitting food in a one meter range. 

Everyone in its range retracted themselves. “What is it Haruta?” Namur asked her. She clenched onto the newspaper and jumped up. “Look, look! It’s about their escape.”

Surrounding tables glanced at the outburst, and began paying attention to the news. On the cover stood a photo of Ace with fire embellished around him. They could also see a shot of Hiro behind him with his hands on the bookshelf. 

This must’ve been right before he knocked the shelves over. 

As Haruta started to present the details of their make off at the base, more tables started listening in. 

“Oi, oi! You know what this calls for?” Haruta hadn’t gotten a quarter ways through when he shouted at Hiro. Hiro, for one, was slightly confused. “Uh, I don’t kno-” 

“Come on! Get up, we’re having a party!” Thatch, who had previously been sitting next to him rushed over to the kitchen. 

Preparations were a joke, but the alcohol wasn’t. It wasn’t in full swing yet, as there were some people who were waiting for the food to start going off their own feet drinking. 

Rainpour of beer struck some areas and the first mate came over to Hiro. “Well, I’d be more surprised if they didn’t have a party at that, yoi.” He was also holding up his own cup of booze. “Not gonna have any, yoi?”

Is that a challenge?. Before the other-worlder moved away, all he had done apart from studying and class was partying and socializing. And socializing _always_ involved drinks with him. 

Even so, Hiro had always been the one left standing even after having the most drinks. 

_‘And they really think…?’_ At breakneck speed, the cup was snatched out of Marco’s hand and he chugged it down like there was no tomorrow. 

He wiped off the excess alcohol from his chin and smirked “try me.” Marco gave a similar snark smile in response. 

\------------------

They were well only 3 quarters into the party, judging by other people’s advice, and bodies were already dropping, intoxicated. 

The deck was sorted with the knocked out ones, the chill drunks, or the ones who have already stripped half of their clothing and are now singing a tone deaf version of Bink's sake on whatever they could find that was above a foot in the air. 

Some even entered in a line, hands on each other's shoulders as they danced on the railing. Made for an interesting situation when one fell in, still grabbing another’s shoulder.

All the men were now nearly passed out on the floor. Apparently, Marco was on lookout on the back of the ship, where they were the least guarded. Poor sod, can’t even get drunk. 

Ace had retreated to some place away from sight, between the railing and a wall. Hiro didn’t mind him. It didn't seem as though Ace had drinken much this party either.

The captain, Whitebeard, had withdrawn to his own room. He saw Teach move from his peripheral vision to somewhere he couldn’t see, and modestly shifted his head. 

He saw him walk over to where Ace had gone to last time. Even if he wasn’t planning on staying on the Moby Dick, he’d hate to lose to some bastard like Teach. So, obviously choosing the much more reasonable option, he gets up, and follows after. 

He mingled through the horde of drunken pirates. He had to push his way through when finally, he caught teach in his sight again. 

Hiro didn’t miss how carefully he was stepping, especially around the second corner Ace just passed. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time wondering about what to do, he called out.

“Hey, Teach!” The man froze and looked back, a few sweatdrops here and there. He placed a smile on his face before Hiro could say ‘Blackbeard’.

“What are you doing out here?” He kept asking. Teach chuckled nervously, and replied “Oh, not much. I was just wondering where everyone was going.” And gave his signature laugh. 

Seriously, this guy deserved an Oscar. Hiro gave an offending scoff in his head. “Well no time for that! The party's out there!” he resisted the urge to use sarcasm, and spotted a certain head of raven peeking right out the edge of the corner. 

Luckily, Teach wasn’t facing that way, and hadn’t seen. 

He didn’t want to seem all chummy with another crew member, at least in their eyes, so he decided to pretend drunk. “I guess you’re right, Zehaha!” And walked by Hiro. The shorter one encouraged him on, out of Ace’s way. 

“Haha! Welcome to the party!” He slurred his tongue on his words, and stumbled a slight when patting him on the back. 

Ace, unbeknownst to Hiro, was slightly shaken up. He decided not to tell Marco about his heritage that night, and turned away.

\-----------

I’m really sorry for the quality of this chapter!

I was really busy until just recently, and i might be really busy soon, so I won't have as much time to get working on this story. However, I don’t plan on discontinuing it anytime soon. In the meantime, I may temporarily drop it (delete or hiatus) so it doesn’t give me stress or procrastination when I'm trying to focus on other work.  
If that does happen, I will notify you. I’m sorry! ___〆(．．；) 

(ಥ﹏ಥ)  



	3. Hiatus

I realise how long I have delayed this for, and I am so sorry!

I am almost ashamed to admit i took a break only 2 chapters in, but it was when i had finished the 2nd chapter that i realised my story needed a lot more proof reading. I decided to go over it and basically re-start a lot of the plot. **This does not mean I am making a rewrite!**

I had to polish it up a lot more and make a lot of things much clearer for my future self because I have really bad memory (like really bad, you wouldn't believe it. i have to leave notes in certain places for my future self, and even then i won't remember.) Not to mention, I'm embarrassed to admit I left out a lot of vital or side events while making it, and i may have rushed a bit into the production of this story. Not to mention other certain features in my life have been occupying my time drastically. (i finally got this awesome tablet i've been wanting to try out for ages to work, but now i'm so side-tracked on it)

I think there was something else i was going to say, but i've forgotten.

I will be going on hiatus (for a hopefully shorter, but unlikely, time sorry I'm so lazy) to try and sort out and restart my plot. Again, I apologise! 


End file.
